Project Summary/Abstract: The presence of toxic chemicals and bioaerosols in households, workplaces and congregate living areas present a threat to human health. The capability of local surveillance of these toxicants can prevent the onset of hazardous conditions. The overall objective of the proposed work is to develop a compact, sensitive, toxic substance detector system, capable of rapid detection of harmful biological/chemical agents in congregate living areas and work settings. In Phase I, AlphaSniffer will research the feasibility of detecting (a) aerosolized bacteria Mycobacterium parafortuitum, a surrogate for Mycobacterium tuberculosis, and (b) toxic chemical allyl alcohol, an industrial workplace toxicant, by integrating the chemical and bioengineered transducers to its technology. Commercial antibodies and aptamer libraries will be utilized to prepare affinity based bio-transducers for M. parafortuitum detection. Transducer materials for sensing allyl alcohol will be developed using (photo) polymerization techniques in addition to commercial polymers. AlphaSniffer's dynamic holographic interferometer detects the changes in the optical path length caused by the interaction of transducers with toxicants and quantify and image the change. The technology has numerous advantages which specifically are: (i) high sensitivity down to low ppb levels, (ii) real-time measurements, (iii) easily replaceable transducer arrays containing chemical and biological sensor elements in the same configuration for multiple detection, and (v) compact, low power and light detection system with the possibility for further miniaturization. The Phase I project will pursue the following objectives: 1) Design and develop bioengineered/ chemical transducers for the detection of representative bioaerosol and chemical toxicants, 2) Identify the challenges of using bio-films in the holographic interferometer, 3) Demonstrate the feasibility of detecting/differentiating toxicants with the AlphaSniffer's technology. Public information: AlphaSniffer will develop a versatile, highly sensitive and selective, compact and affordable biological and chemical substance detector to monitor the health hazards at households, workplaces, schools, hospitals and other public places. During Phase I, the feasibility of integrating bioengineered sensing component of the detector system will be investigated. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]